Manslaughter
History RAW Ex: Manslaughter started his wrestling career as part of Real American Wrestling: Extreme's debut roster and made a name for himself as part of the heel tag team Nightmare Inc. with Chemical X. The team was highly successful and captured the RAW EX Tag Team Titles in August 2003 but the celebration was to be short lived, a week after winning the Titles Chemical X demanded his contract be renegotiated for a higher salary or he was walking out of the promotion, he was promptly released from his contract causing the Tag Titles to be vacated and leaving Manslaughter's status in limbo. RAW's booking committee left Manslaughter off their events for the next two months preparing him for a big redebut and singles push to be started on the night of their Halloween theme event Hallowicked, his first feud was slated to be against RAW Icon Marcus Priest. After a night that featured eerie child like whispering, manical laughter and screams of primal fury interrupting many taped backstage segments, including one segment where Marcus Priest, who would be wrestling RAW Champion Genocide or the Title in the mainevent of Hallowicked, entered his locked room to find dozens of blood stained teddy bears hanging from the roof by nooses. Marcus Priest was on the verge of capturing the RAW Ex Championship when the referee was knocked unconscious and Manslaughter made his redebut, first blindsiding Marcus with a big boot to the back of the head and then throttling him with a steel chain, when the damage was done Manslaughter went into a fit of fear and horror, almost like he had no idea what he had actually done to Marcus Priest and left the ring, Genocide would take advantage of the situation and level Marcus with a Geno-Plex to retain the title. The feud with Marcus Priest hit big with the fans and catapulted Manslaughter from a low level tag team worker into an upper midcard monster, memorable scenes from the feud include Marcus hanging Manslaughter from the second floor balcony with a chain, a blood thirsty barbed wire death match, Manslaugter being DDT'd into a car windshield and Marcus being choke slammed through the lid of a casket in possibly the most violent casket match in the history of pro wrestling. It was during this feud that Manslaughter's character really developed, backstage segments portrayed him as a simple, child like man who would was prone to violent outbursts and fits of rage only to revert to his child like persona when the damage was done and to not remember a thing that happened. Manslaughter would spend the next four years feuding with the top talent of RAW Ex and winning their annual deathmatch tournament in 2006, he would never hold the RAW Ex Championship but did come close on more than one occasion. HWS In February 2008 Manslaughter signed a contract with the Hardcore Wrestling Society and first appeared on screen at their Bloody Hell pay per view assaulting a backstage official who tried to object him from the locker room area, as always after the damage was done Manslaughter became distraught, claiming it wasn't him who injured the official but he was left to take the blame for it, HWS wrestler Hedge McCoy made an appearance in the scene escorting Manslaughter away from the scene setting up the start of a planned alliance between the pair. Manslaughter will make his in ring debut on HWS Sacrifice in a triple threat match against Tom Hellstorm and The Extreme Machine. Federations RAW: Ex. HWS. Finishing Moves Lost Innocence - a spinning scrapbuster slam, executed as an opponent either rebounds from the ropes or charges at Manslaughter. Particularly fond of slamming an opponent through a table with the move or onto objects such as a folded chair. Favorite Moves Chokeslam. Tombstone Piledriver. Big Boot. Powerbomb into the Turnbuckle pads. Wild Beatdown in the corner. Titles Held RAW Ex Tag Team Titles w/ Chemical X - held for a week before Chemical X was fired due to a contract dispute. RAW Ex 2006 King of the Deathmatch. Tag Teams & Stables Nightmare Inc. w/ Chemical X. Manslaughter & Hedge McCoy. Notable Feuds vs. Marcus Priest (RAW Ex.) vs. Kobra Kahn (RAW Ex.) vs. Brad Phoenix and Ash Kincaid (RAW Ex.) Trivia Manslaughter is a huge horror movie fan and collects memorabilia from said movies in his spare time. Though Marcus Priest can be credited with the bulk of Manslaughter's character a lot is also taken from horror movie icons. Manslaughter met Hedge McCoy while doing a dark match on AWL-NcW lightning and it is Hedge who is mainly responsible for Manslaughter getting a HWS contract. The Mask Manslaughter wears in the ring is a replica of a cheap rubber mask he won as a child at an amusement park. Category:CharactersCategory:Wrestlers